School Killer Yumiko
School Killer Yumiko is the 2nd episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Scene Introduction Yumiko and her box cutter. Why does she reject others so violently? Plot The episode begins with Yumiko attempting to kill Yuuji from behind with her knife, though he easily dodge her. She asked him how did he dodge that, which he teased him about his timing at half speed. He asked her about not thinking of anything of trying to shed a classmate's blood, which she claimed to be innocent since she didn't cut him. After that, she put her knife away and walked away, telling him to remember this. Later, inside the classroom, Amane asked Yuuji about him having a rough time and told him that he tried to get closer to Yumiko too quickly. As she keeps talking to him, Yuuji felt that Amane is rubbing his feet with her own bare feet, as he starts feeling uncomfortable for that. Sachi then checks what is going on under the desk, and it looks like Amane's feet are back in her shoes, it appears that nothing happened under the desk. Later that day, on that intense heat while reading a book, Yuuji notices Makina sleeping in the shade near a tree. He checked her pulse, which she does have one, and notices that she took a bite out of that apple. Then, as Yuuji is still reading a book, Makina woke up, eats an apple, and walks away from a garden fountain to a pond where she feeds the fishes. Then, she saw a clawfish, and as she tries to make a crawfish grab her stick, Yuuji appears behind her, which then causes her to lose balance and fall to the pond, but he managed to save her and put her down. As she thanked him, though still very shy, she was about to walk away, but not before he asked her why is she avoiding him, but she doesn't answer. He then asked her if she remembers his name, which she does, and while calling him by his own name is embarrassing for her, she calls him "Onii-chan" (Big brother in Japanese). He then asked her if she had a pickled squid in her pocket. Next, it looked like Yuuji caught a crawfish, which Makina calls it "clawfish" for some reason. He then tells her about how does the crawfish turn red and turn blue. Then, he tells her to let that crawfish go back to the pond so she can catch it on her own. Much later, Makina thanked Yuuji for playing with her and for teaching her how to catch a crawfish, which she did caught one. She decided to keep it and see if it turns blue, and Yuuji informs her to feed it food that doesn't contain carotene. Before she ran home, Makina gave him an apple as thanks, which he then took a bite out of it. Just then, Yumiko is seeing Yuuji when she is on the rooftop. In a flashback, Yumiko was outraged and asked Chizuru about letting Yuuji enroll at the school, in which Yumiko thinks of it as a "girls' school". Chizuru calmly told her that nothing bad will happen in his case. Later, Yumiko did a research on the internet website named "Set a Thief to Catch a Thief" to gather information about Yuuji. After a flashback, she doesn't think that he is a normal person, and she still can't accept him. Yuuji notices on who was on the rooftop, but there was nothing up there. Next day, Yumiko once again attempts to kill Yuuji, and he easily dodged her again. She tried again, but he dodged again. As Amane, Makina, Michiru, and Sachi are witnessing the "sparring", Yumiko keeps missing him until she staggers and falls down on the floor, showing her panties, which she covers it soon after. Michiru was about to laugh, but when Yumiko menacingly looks at her laughing, Michiru gets scared, while Yuuji shows a book to Sachi and Amane shows Makina a crab, as they are all unaware of what just happened, unlike Michiru. Yumiko got up, puts away her knife, and walks away after giving Michiru a menacing look. Makina told Michiru that she will get a bloody payback, in which Michiru tells her to cut it out. Later, in Chizuru's office, Chizuru explained to Yuuji that anyone who intrudes on Yumiko's "territory" scares her. Chizuru then tells him that Yumiko have been in the academy as a student since the founding, and that all of the sudden, a member of the opposite sex and who's a total enigma to her is there. In other words, Yumiko is trying to eliminate Yuuji. Chizuru wants Yuuji to figure out how to deal with that problem on his own. Chizuru then asked him if he is used to his ordinary school life, which he isn't used to it, as it looks like he claims that he's not himself. She then informs him that those girls that he met said something similar when they first came into that academy. After that, Yuuji is outside, thinking about what will he do once he gets used to his ordinary school life. Just then, Makina appeared out of nowhere and she followed him as he bought an oolong tea box for him and an apple juice box for her from the vending machine. Then, Makina wants Yuuji to tell her a story, a cool story for that hot day, to be precise. One story later, Amane witnessed that Yuuji and Makina are getting along and asked him if he could do the same with Yumiko, which is easier said than done, though Amane doesn't think she's a bad person. Suddenly, they just saw a blonde woman waving in front of the school gate. Amane asked Yuuji if he knows that blonde woman, which he claims that he doesn't know her. When he was about to walk inside, the woman said his name and blew a kiss on him. Yuuji wants Amane to take Makina inside as he goes out of the campus to meet with the woman. She asked him if he's enjoying his student life, which he coldly answer her question. She wants him to make sure that nothing bad happens, otherwise he would suffer an "accidental" death. Just when she was about to leave, she realized that he walked 200 kilometers to cross the border on foot and after she went and got him a train ticket, though he hates trains. But that would be the reason why Yuuji ended up in a police station. Yuuji then teased her when he said that she can read his mind, which he then apologized. When she leaves with her Ferrari car, Yuuji narrates that the woman's name is Julia Bardera, also known as "JB". When Yuuji went back inside the classroom, Amane suspiciously asked him about that blonde woman that he met, and of course, Sachi wants to know as well, while Makina was curious about it, Michiru gives him a mean look, and Yumiko just doesn't see him. Yuuji answers Amane's question that the woman is her "guarantor" and her "boss" at his "part-time job". He then told her that he gets rid of "garbage" and crawls into lots of places to "clean up", and thinks of it a "dirty work", while his boss's job is more like giving orders and doesn't want to get her hands dirty. When the school bell rang, Amane sits in front of him and asked him about that woman being his "girlfriend", which he said that is a stupid question. She then asked him about what was he doing before he enrolled in the academy, and he explains that he was a freeloader and was taken care of by an older, unrelated woman, and it was a friend of that blonde woman. And after she died, the blonde woman is taking care of him now and works him like a dog. Amane asked him one more time about him not having a "girlfriend", and he said that he doesn't. As Amane moved away, Yuuji notices Michiru watching him, as she tries to deny about hearing what he said, and Yuuji teased her when she's acting like a tsundere and gives her a thumbs up. Later that day, back in the dormitory, Yuuji noticed on board that the girls have not returned yet, but just when he is about to unlock the door, Yumiko appeared out of nowhere as she tries to stab him one last time when he quickly caught her arm, making her drop the knife as she gets scared by the moment. He then tells her that he is not her enemy as he gives the knife back at her. Yumiko was going to ask him, in which he was expecting a question about his weakness, which he can't answer that. She vows to discover his weakness someday. As he address her by her name, she asked him to stop calling her that, which he wouldn't do that, or if he would call her with the surnames. He then asked her if they will start being friends from now on, and as he asked her for a fun nickname, she pulled out the knife again as he figured that it's too soon for that as he proposed that they will start with the surnames. She finally does so by addressing him as "Kazami-kun" while he address her as "Sakaki". Then, in her room, Yumiko remembers that as she is picking up the trash, an old woman appeared and gave her a bag full of apples as thanks. Yumiko then sees the other four girls as her friends. After a flashback, Yumiko put the knife away. As the credits roll by, there was a time where Chizuru is hiding behind Yumiko's back and told her that a biker gang appeared, but that biker gang happened to be Amane, where she is enrolling to that academy. Then, Michiru enrolled in the academy as well. Then, Makina appeared from a truck and enrolled as well. And finally, Sachi appeared while riding a bicycle and enrolled in the academy, and wants everyone to "kneel before her and lick her shoes". After that, the girls had a fun time with each other as friends, such as having lunch together and taking a bath together. Soon after, Yumiko was called by Chizuru that another student is transferring to school, and that is how Yuuji enrolled in that academy. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Yuria Harudera *Meowmel Trivia * This episode is based on the second part of the common route from the Visual Novel. Episodes